unmariofandomcom-20200214-history
Prepare for Trouble! And Make It--TRIPLE?!
This is the pilot of The Super Evil Guy Super Show! Summary Mario is replaced by the devious New Mario, who heralds bad tidings for Evil Guy and co. Script Scene 1 The camera zooms in on a mushroom-shaped house in the middle of Toad Town. In front of the house, Mario and Luigi are opening the door for a guest. The guest looks exactly like Mario, only taller, brawnier, and more handsome. GUEST: Hello, gentlemen. I am New Mario. I would be honored to help you fight the bad guys and eat cupcakes. LUIGI: Yahoo! MARIO (suspiciously): Hmm... NEW MARIO: What sophisticated dialogue. Well? Do you have any bad guys in the area? MARIO: Yeah, there's Evil Guy and his minions two blocks away. If you need any instructions on how to kick their shiny, whiny-heinies, check out the enclosed instruction book. (Hands New Mario the Instruction Book) NEW MARIO: Thanks, but I've seen it already. So what are the evil deeds that they commit? MARIO: Eh? NEW MARIO: You know...what do they do? Why are they evil? LUIGI: They...uh...they hate cupcakes. They also eat cheese. NEW MARIO: Mm-hmm. I'm surprised you consider them "evil" in the first place. In fact, how do I know you're ''not the actual bad guys? MARIO: Hey, we're just simpletons. You're the one who seems shrewd and even a bit conniving. NEW MARIO: What?! MARIO: Uh...''yahoo! ''Wa-ha-ha! NEW MARIO: Pah. Never mind, then. Let's-a go! MARIO: Hey! That's my line! The trio leaves. Fade to black. Scene 2 Fade in to Evil Guy Tower. Evil Guy's minions, Pickle and Fernando, are on the watch for the Mario Bros., who constantly attack them. FERNANDO: I see them, Boss! But...who's that third guy with them? PICKLE: Prepare for trouble! And make it-- TRIPLE?! Meanwhile, the Mario trio has entered Evil Guy Tower without permission. PICKLE: Boss, they've entered the tower... EVIL GUY: So? Pickle and Fernando look around nervously and lean in towards Evil Guy. FERNANDO: ...And they did it ''without permission. Evil Guy emits a high-pitched squeal and waddles behind the couch. EVIL GUY: Go get 'em! I'll be taking a nap and eating cheese in the meantime. Pickle and Fernando attack, and a short battle ensues. Pickle shoots green fireballs, Fernando steps on Luigi's toes, Luigi cries like a baby, and the two red-capped plumbers jump around aimlessly. While they are fighting, New Mario jumps on Mario's head, squishing him. NEW MARIO: Now I can replace Mario and make a cupcake factory! No one can stop me now! (Laughs) LUIGI: Oh yeah! New Mario and Luigi exit the tower. Evil Guy crawls out from behind the couch and sees the words "Game Over" hovering in the air. EVIL GUY: OK, which one of you got a Game Over? I don't want to clean this up. PICKLE: That other guy did it! The one who looks like Mario! FERNANDO: He said something about making a cupcake factory. Is that bad? The camera zooms in on Evil Guy's face as his eyes widen. Cut to a series of images involving Evil Guy reaching for a shelf with cupcakes, then the shelf falling on top of Evil Guy, then Evil Guy reaching for the cupcakes from underneath the shelf, then Evil Guy randomly falling asleep. EVIL GUY: Cupcakes...I hate cupcakes...ever since that day... PICKLE: Boss, what do we do? Zoom in on Evil Guy's eyes as they narrow menacingly. EVIL GUY: This...is...war. (Fade to black) END Moral Never trust a guy who looks like you. Trivia This episode contained violence, only it was cartoony and even childish. Even so, many soccer moms were outraged and tried to stick soap into the mouths of the employees at SMK Radio for "including bad things of badness" in their show. This contained the very first flashback with images in this show. Category:Episodes Category:Pilot Episodes